


Hot Water

by roundandtalented



Series: i have a problem and that problem is domestic erisol [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Humanstuck, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:59:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roundandtalented/pseuds/roundandtalented
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Eridan brings you home to meet his parents, you're terrified.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [princessofmind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessofmind/gifts).



> It was Erin's birthday a few weeks ago! c:

The first time Eridan brings you home to meet his parents, you're terrified.

You come from a pretty modern family, grew up with an older brother that you were close with, and with more parents than most kids in your neighbourhood. You had a pretty laid back upbringing where everyone was accepting and loving, and there were no conditions for anything. No real bedtime providing you got up, no age you had to leave the house, you just did. You held value to your money because you had to earn it, and treasured relationships because they gave you purpose. That's just... How you were raised.

Eridan though... You boyfriend is... There's no other way to say it. His family is high class. He's pretty spoilt but not in the way that makes him overly frivolous with money or things of worth. You're expecting corporate CEO dad, and trophy wife mom, you're not going to lie.

You are _not_ surprised when you are picked up at the airport by one of the Ampora family's drivers. Eridan catches up with the man, who apparently used to drive him to swim practise.  
He tells the man all about the university he's now attending, how he's made a friend in the class, and how he feels really at home in that sort of environment. How he's excited for you to live with him.  
The man takes it in stride. You... Hadn't exactly asked Eridan if his parents were keen on him dating you. You're worried.  
You don't make for the most promising boyfriend. You know you look bad.  
Like, really bad.  
You have a shitty job, and you live with your brother in a trashed basement apartment. You're really broke, your car needs a new everything, so it doesn't leave the driveway, you have a horrifying lisp and crippling asthma. You have no plans for the future, no education outside of high school, and honestly, you're socially retarded.

You are the exact opposite of what any parent want's their kid to bring home. But here you are, standing next to Eridan at his family mansion's doorway, falling apart backpack on your shoulders. And you are utterly terrified.

One of the glass doors swings open, and you guess you were expecting blonde? But no. The woman that pulls your boyfriend into a hug almost immediately has chin length, curly black hair, naturally caramel coloured skin, and looks nothing like the stuck up gym-bunny you'd been picturing.  
"Oh sweety it’s so good to see you," she's cooing at him and petting his hair. He's blushing like crazy, barely having to bend down for her. Is his whole family tall? You're curious now. "And you must be Sollux!"

It’s... Been a long time since you've been mom-hugged. You've been friend hugged, boyfriend-hugged, and Mituna-hugged plenty in the last year or so, but, mom hugs are different. And Eridan's mother gives damn good mom-hugs.  
"Oh goodness, Eridan, he's a bean pole! You should be feeding this boy better!"  
You laugh sheepishly, cheeks bright.  
"Trust me, he tries."  
"Muuummm, can we just go inside?"  
"Oh shoosh, I was just squeezing him!" She huffs, still smiling, and leads the two of you inside.

You feel really gross and poor, very fast. Everything’s so bright and clean... And you're standing there in old converse, worn out jeans and a hoodie. It’s been a few days since you shaved.  
Yeah wow, you don't belong here. Cathedral ceilings, skylights, fucking paintings and statues and shiny white tile???? Your boyfriend's family is fucking loaded, oh god, you're staring, you know you're gawking, nonono, don't do that.  
"Eridan, why don't you give Sollux a tour before your father gets home?"

You've never seen him get that excited about doing what he'd told.

One thing you notice as Eridan leads you through the living room, dining room, office, sunroom, library (they have a fucking library???), kitchen where his mother is starting dinner, (you honestly assumed they'd have their own cook but judging by the way Momma Ampora is going for it, she's fairly skilled), is that there's no family photos.  
You were in a few kids' homes growing up and you know in your own home, there are really lame pictures of you and 'Tuna on BigWheels, and school photos, and family portraits done at Walmart... There's nothing. There's priceless art on every wall, but no babby Eridans on Santa's lap. No pictures of your boyfriend at ten years old, running through sprinklers or out on some fancy trip with his parents.  
There's a golf tournament photo that looks ancient over one of the fire places, but you don't stop long enough to try and figure out which man in it could be Eridan's dad. But that's it.  
You don't want to ask about it, but you're really curious. 

Eridan leads you up stairs, chattering on about how his dad had this place built just for them when he was about six. Which was about the time his mum came into the picture-  
"What?"  
"Rosa. My Mum." You squint. "She's my step mum technically."  
"Ah." You _thought_ her skin was kind of way darker than Eridan's. And yeah they kind of looked nothing alike actually... Wow.  
"She's who raised me, so she's my mum." He smiles back at you over his shoulder, all sweet and happy. It’s really cute and you can't help smile back.

"Okay so, Mum 'n Dad's room," That sure is floral, jesusfuck. You're getting the impression that Eridan's mother does most of the decorating. That or they have someone hired to make their house look like it belongs in one of those home magazines. A Sears magazine bedroom, that's what you're looking at. A purple, flowery, Sears bedroom. Well okay, there's some classy black dressers you can see, the double doors are wide open so you get a good view. You can see a sliver of a snazzy looking en suite too, but both you and Eridan don't step an inch inside.  
It’s a parents bedroom thing. You don't go in unless invited. It’s pretty much universal law.

Your bare feet kind of stick to the floor as you walk down the hall, which is all bright, flawless hardwood by the way. There's little mirrors and paintings and hutches with plants growing in them under skylights and wow. You are being so wowed by this fucking house.  
"Mum's dressin' room. It’s basically her second closet, but she dresses some of her clients in here too." You walk inside this one. It’s like, a room of closets and floor length mirrors, with this giant window and raised platform. There's a few clothed mannequins off to the side. "She's a fashion designer of sorts. Putting clothes on people is just what she does. She makes 'em too, but she's best at pickin' out what people should be wearin'."  
You can't help it- you grin at him. Its where _he_ got it from. She may not be his biological mother, but your boyfriend can dress himself like no one you've seen.  
"What you smilin' about?" He chuckles, returns your smile sheepishly and shuffles back towards the hall.  
"Just you."  
"Well cut it out." He swats at your arm lamely. You snicker and he ends up taking your hand.

"Main bathroom," he pushes the door open and you maybe pout a little. It’s like three times the size of a normal house's bathroom, and that tub looks perfect for multiple person bubble baths. You bet Eridan loves bubble baths.  
But then you see the shower and you want to _live_ in it. You probably _could_ live in it, it’s so huge. It has a glass front and door, perfect white tiles for the other walls, shit, you could probably fit a party in there if you tried. There's two shower heads? Who even needs that???  
No wonder he wanted his condo's bathroom renovated- this is what he grew up with!  
Your boyfriend has to nearly drag you back into the hallway.

"Laundry," Upstairs laundry right by the bedrooms, what? That's so convenient! You don't even have a washing machine at your place! You have to go to the laundry mat down the road whenever you run out of clothes that don't smell bad.

You're a bit surprised at how Eridan slows down and doesn't take you inside the next room. It looks like it could be his? Slate grey walls, well-made bed, a mirror with neatly organised hair products on the dresser...  
"Uh, this was Cro's room? My older brother."  
You honestly didn't know he had an older brother.  
"We all agreed it would be weird to put anythin’ else in his room after he died so we just sorta left it?"  
"Oh." ... _OH_. You shift your weight from foot to foot, sort of peek in a bit.  
"Heh, yeahh probably should have warned you about that." Eridan chuckles a bit, shrugging at you. "It's been like, four years? Five? It gets dusted and tidied up, but we don't just wanna make it a guest bedroom or anythin’ 'cause well, awks."  
Awks does not even begin to describe how you are feeling right now.  
"Wow."  
Eridan fidgets with his necklace, the one he wears most often. When he meets your eyes, he smiles again.  
"It’s a bit touchy a subject, but uh, we've been doin’ pretty good on it I think. Mum was a mess the first year after, but we're okay." He pulls you along the hall and you just go with him, suddenly understanding why there's no family pictures.  
'Awks'. Yeah, wow.

"An' this is my room," he gets the bounce back in his step as he pushes the door at the end of the hallway open. Your boyfriend drops his backpack, takes a bit of a run, then dives onto his bed. he mucks up the comforter that had been so neatly straightened before your arrival, rolls onto his back, and makes grabby hands at you.  
You shake your head at him, gently placing your backpack at the foot of his bed because your laptop is in there and that's your baby. You need it to live.  
"Sooolll,"  
"Show me your room, you tool. I want to see your shit."

The walls are a deep purple and you're not even surprised about that. Floor length mirror, dark wooden dressers, bookshelves and a desk. He has one of those fancy big globes too. Nerd.

Eridan takes you into his old walk in closet, which holds a bunch of his high school outfits and old things. School work, gifts, a giant box of Lego that rivals the box you and 'Tuna own...

"Oh god, okay so, this was my uniform in elementary school. Dad sent me an' Cronus to this uppity private school where everyone hated me and teachers thought I was annoyin',"  
"You _are_ annoying." He pushes you lightly and sputters.  
"No you!"  
"You." He puts up his hand to shoosh you and get back on topic.  
"Okay, okay, look at this. Look at this ugly piece of shit."

The uniform he's holding out to you is the gross brownish green colour, and the tie is yellow. You have no fashion sense what-so-ever, but even you know that's gross.  
"Eight years a my life Sol. Eight of 'em."  
"You didn't go to middle school?"  
"Nah, it was all one deal. Rich kids, small classes. You know."  
"Man, middle school was a festering cesspool of awful. You're lucky." You puff out a sigh. "Four years of bad acne and braces."  
"You had braces too?!"  
"You think I sound awful now, you should have heard me with a mouth full of metal and elastics."  
"I've gotta show you some a Mum's videos a me pre-voice coaching an’ speech therapy. You've barely heard me stutter."  
"It’s cute as fuck."  
"No way, it made me even more miserable than the uniforms did."  
You lean on him, cheek pressed against his shoulder.  
"I bet you were in anime club."  
"There wasn't an anime club."  
"You've gotta be shitting me. Rich kids watch anime too, how did you not have one? I had one and my school was dirt poor."  
"Well, not in elementary school. There was one in high school I think? Didn't go if there was. I went to a public high school after that elementary school. Fef came with me- our parents were friends. Her mum an’ my dad. They worked together for a while. Cruise ships n shit." He presses a quick smooch to your forehead and shuffles you further in.  
He flips through outfits on hangers, ones that wouldn't fit him now.  
"Me an Crow talked Rosa into talkin’ Dad into lettin’ us go to a public school. Made up some crap about wanting to experience real world things. Be less sheltered." He scoffs at a pair of black skinny jeans, "An’ then I got the shit beaten out of me in tenth grade, so bad that I lost a semester because of recovery and hospital bullshit, but I've told you all about that. Fef's mum pulled her out and sent her off to a private school 'cause she wasn't gettin' straight As no more."  
You nod along, let him pull you out to his bookshelf, which is filled with both books and knickknacks.  
"High school fuckin’ sucked."  
"Yeah I don't miss it."  
"University is awesome."

You smile at him, and he does this thing where he pinches at the tuft of scruff on your chin. He probably wants you to shave it off again soon but doesn’t want to actually say anything about it.

"I'll stick with being too broke for school and serving my computer overlord thanks, but you enjoy those three hour lectures all you want." Eridan boops your nose, all smug when you scrunch up your face directly after.  
"I will." 

There's a sharp _beepbeep_ sound from the hallway and Eridan is immediately at attention.  
"Dad's home."  
"What?"  
"That's the front gate alarm. He'll be in here any minute." He gives your hand a good squeeze, pulls his phone from his pocket and places it on his desk. Eridan waits for you to follow him out, and you're about halfway back down the hall when you hear another _beepbeepbeep_. The front door comes open, closely followed by footsteps.  
You get to the top of the stairs just in time to see a man in a suit remove his shoes and set aside his briefcase.

Eridan's dad is just as tall as his son, but bigger. Thicker. He has huge shoulders and looks like he might work out still. The man's gotta be 50 but wow.  
Mr. Ampora has silver streaks in the temple area of his wavy hair- it’s the same length as Eridan's too, holy crap, He is _actually_ Eridan in thirty years plus a lot of thickness. You hope Eridan ages like him because wow, his dad is hot.  
With... Two thin scars that go right across his face, what the fuck? And really intense eyes, exactly like your boyfriend? Your mouth is open, you _know_ it is.

You follow Eridan down the stairs regardless. A firm handshake is required. Firm handshakes are always impressive, that's one thing you know for sure, so that's what you intend to go for.  
"Hey Dad!" Eridan is clearly more excited than his father is...  
"Eridan." He just sort of nods, looks over to you, raises an eyebrow. Oh no, did someone forget to tell him you were tagging along?  
"Dad, this is Sollux, my boyfriend."  
Okay, handshake time. You try not to visibly take a deep breath, flash your best smile- years of customer service and dealing with lugs who don't know shit about computers has prepared you for this moment.

Oh god he's crushing your hand.  
You are not going to get your hand back in one piece. It’s maimed now. It’s gone. You will have to learn to play your mage with one hand.

"Nice to meet you, sir."  
Your eyes don't leave his the entire time and you try your hardest not to wince. Eridan's father is terrifying and attractive all at once. He's so attractive, holy shit, you might have a boner- no, a scarection. 

You pull away and he smiles. You're not sure if he's satisfied with that handshake. Would he like a refund? The scrawny nerd broke within the first minute, full refund, return at customer service-

"Nice to meet you as well, Sollux."

You maybe want to cry?  
He has the same smooth voice Eridan does, only deeper. More serious. You are _so_ set for life if Eridan goes the same way his dad did. You don't even have a thing for older dudes, why this-

"Del, dinners almost ready," Eridan's mother leans out from the kitchen, oven mitts on her hands. "How was your day, sweetheart?"  
"Same old." His face softens when his eyes meet hers and you get a chance to compose yourself. Also, wow, cuties. "Yours?"  
"Fussy dress fitting in the early afternoon, the boys showed up around 3:30, but otherwise uneventful."  
"Eridan, go help your mother."  
"Should I set the table?" You ask, trailing after your boyfriend as he nearly skips to the kitchen. You don't get it. You don't get him, or his family.  
You hear Eridan's dad try to cover his snicker when you absolutely mangle the Ss in your sentence. Yeah, he's Eridan's dad alright. 

Rosa is putting glass lids on dishes when you walk in, and really doesn't need any help at all, so your suggestion on table-setting is actually a decent idea. You putter around behind Eridan as he takes out glasses and gets a jug of juice from the fridge.  
"Where are the utensils? I'll bring them out."  
He hums at you, puts a finger on his chin like he's pondering.  
"Hmmm they're right abouuttt-" he steps towards you, wraps his arms around you, and scoops you up. "Here!"  
And then he sets you down. On the counter.  
"You shit."  
You're not even small, you don't understand why he gets such enjoyment of tossing you around. Yeah, sure, you weigh hardly anything, and you'll probably hurt yourself trying to get down but-  
He kisses your nose, your cheeks, your lips, and you just end up laughing at him.  
"So?" He asks, when the two of you have your foreheads pressed together, one of your legs wrapped around his ass so you don't slide off.  
"So?"  
"What do you think?"  
"Of what?"  
He squeezes your hips and threatens to pull you from the counter.  
"You're a lucky, spoilt brat." He looks wounded for all of two seconds before he grins like a shark and wiggles in front of you.  


[](http://s1138.photobucket.com/user/caitbmw/media/erisolkitchenbbs_zps718cbf1a.png.html)

You kiss at his forehead, get his eyebrow instead, and you both laugh. He helps you slide off the counter top and back onto the cool tile floor before Rosa walks back in.

Dinner is... Entertaining, to say the least. Delphen Ampora is a jerk, but a funny jerk. You think having been in a relationship with Eridan for the past year probably helps you understand that he's not a complete ass.

"So what courses are you taking Eridan?"  
"Basic communications, Intro to Philosophy, Essay Writing, uh," Eridan pushes his salad around on his plate. For somebody who can't eat most meat products, he's still awful picky about his rabbit food. "Western History, and uh, a simple computer course." His foot nudges yours under the table.  
"So nothing actually useful or relevant?"  
"It's first year, they have to be general courses in case I change my major."  
"You thinkin’ on changing your major?"  
"No."  
"Then why."

"They don't get a choice, dear." Eridan's mom shoots her husband a look across the table. "I'm not sure how university went when dinosaurs roamed the earth, but now-days it’s less movable and personal the first couple years, and it’s usually just students choosing from only a handful of options."

The way Delphen purses his lips and pouts is the exact way Eridan does. He does the same sassy, slight head wiggle and eyebrow raise too.  
"When dinosaurs roamed the earth huh?" He settles on just squinting at her. Rosa chuckles and refills his wine for him.  
"Are you about to correct me with your proper age then?"  
You didn't think he could pout harder but he does. Eridan actually laughs and looks at you, devious grin on his face.  
"Dad's sensitive about his age."  
"Eridan."  
"I can tell ya how old he actually is."  
"Eridan don't you dare."  
"He dyes his hair to look less grey."  
"Eridan."

You're covering your mouth and trying not to laugh because you haven't swallowed yet when Rosa joins in.  
"He's more sensitive about it than I am," she grins, looking between her husband and Eridan.  
"Doll, don't do that. Don't tell the kid."

You're figuring he's probably around 55 if he's that sensitive about his age.  
"Oh, but he's smart though, I bet he can figure it out on his own."  
"How do you know he's smart?"  
Yeah, how, because even you beg to differ some days.  
"Mum, he's smart. I only date boys who can keep up with me."  
"No you date boys who can _put_ up with you sweety."  
Eridan gufaws, but nods regardless.

You sort of sit there trying to not give away that you are not in fact some sort of scholar like everyone else around the table appears to be.  
"So, Sollux." Mr. Ampora turns on you though. "What do you do exactly?" Shit. Busted.

"I uh, fix computers?"  
Wow. Good job. Intelligent answer.  
"Fix computers."  
"Sol's really good with computers. Like, genius level good with 'em." Eridan pats your thigh under the table, "That's how we met. Fef recommended him to me for fixin’ up my laptop. Had it done in a day!"  
"There was barely anything wrong with it aside from being a Mac."

Rosa chuckles at you, Delphen smirks. Ahh, yes, so teasing Eridan is a thing everyone does and should do. Okay. You can roll with that. You love teasing Eridan. It is probably your second favourite pastime. 

"Do you work out of your home or?" Oh ew, details. Time to look shittier than you wanted to.  
"Uh, yes and no. I work for a company in-store about five days a week, but do personal tweaks and fixes at home when someone wants. I also do a bit of coding on commission."

"Are you in a sort of position that you could advance in?"  
"Yeah, I could, but the next sort of position available is a desk job answering calls in management."  
You try not to sigh for his obvious next question.  
"Do you think your lisp is holding you back? Have you considered speech therapy?" You shrug, but Eridan speaks before you can.

"Dad," he narrows his eyes and everything. "I already recommended him mine, but he doesn't need any pushin’. Its kinda parta him, you know?"

Oh no, your boyfriend is secretly so sweet. Are your cheeks red? They're totally red aren't they. Fuck he's not allowed to be that good to you, no fair.  
You press your leg up against his under the table, and he slips you this tiny smile.

"I suppose. It would probably help him move up, though. Better pay, less hours."  
His wife side eyes him, and you shrug again.  
"I have an appointment set up for the end of the month. Just to check it out."  
"Really?!" Eridan's torn between shocked and excited. You nod at him and he bounces a little in his chair.

After that it’s just general chit chat. Weather, house keeper shenanigans, and tales from their drivers are brought up, but nothing more really.

You help Rosa take the dishes to the kitchen and Eridan joins the two of you in washing them. Your boyfriend takes the drying position, because he's a prissy shit who doesn't want to get his hands wet.

"Delphen doesn't mean to insult you when he asks about speech therapy." Rosa tries to explain to you. She's so sweet, you can't help but smile at her. Man, this family makes you smile too much.

"I figured. Having Eridan live with me the last few months has gotten me used to that sort of thing."  
She rolls her eyes, but when she smiles after, her cheeks bunch up in this adorable, momly sort of way.  
"They mean well, but it comes off snobby."  
You hear Eridan mutter a " _M'not snobby_ " as he puts away a sauce pan.

"You boys seem very happy together."  
You nearly drop the dish you're washing.  
"Oh uh, yeah." Eridan bumps you with his hip and you laugh, somewhat sheepishly while you keep working. "He's pretty great once you get past the prissy trouble maker part." Your boyfriend leans over to blow a raspberry on your cheek.  
"An’ you're pretty great once ya get past the grouchy nerdlord part."  
"Don't even, you love the nerdlord part."  
He sticks his tongue out and you bump his hip the same way he did yours.

Rosa sighs happily on your other side.  
"You seem good for each other." You meet her eyes and she shrugs. "I think Eridan needs someone to keep him a little more grounded."

You're not even sure what to say, so you just smile and nod.  
"An’ Sol needs someone to get him outa his house!"  
His mother laughs and you're so glad Eridan brought you home with him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mum 'n dad are watchin’ a ~movie~."  
You squint at him. You could totally hear those italics.  
"We could go sneak a shower together?"  
"A shower?" You don't really need one, you just showered this morning before you headed to the airport. And it’s always awkward showering at someone else's house, and- oh.  
Eridan wiggles his eyebrows at you.  
Oh.  
 _That_ kind of shower.  
Oh.  
"Okay. You just, need to give me a few minutes head start."

Eridan scoops out a plastic bag from his backpack and hands it to you. His bathroom bag. You don't ask questions, you just take it and scamper down the hall. 

You don't open the bag until you've closed the door so gently it doesn’t even make a noise. He packed your shampoo and conditioner. The really slippery conditioner. The one he knows you sometimes use in the shower to clean yourself up for him, which happens to be the conditioner that works as a decent lube substitute.

Wow what a good, devious boyfriend you have...

After the initial fumbling with the shower dials and knobs, you kind of just heap your clothes next to the toilet. You are not classy enough for this bathroom, you've accepted that. You would love to spend a few minutes fucking around and peeking in cupboards, but, you sort of have an actual agenda, so you hop under the spray, shampoo and conditioner in hand, and get to work. 

Eridan looks all giddy when you see him scoot into the bathroom about ten minutes later. The glass is pretty fogged up, and you don't hear him... You just see him tiptoe inside and practically bounce over to the shower door, shedding clothing as he goes.  
He pulls the door open with a pop, peeking in at you. 

"You good?" You narrow your eyes at him and he grins. He's way too excited about this. "You nervous or somethin’?"  
"Yeah, your parents are right down stairs."  
"So?"  
"They have known me less than twenty four hours."  
"So?" You squint harder at him and he laughs, slipping around you and going for the shampoo. "You still wanna though?"  
"Yeah, of course," he washes your hair first, and you lean into him. He's so good at that scratchy finger thing. The hairdresser feeling. He does it perfectly. You try to mimic him and nearly get bubbles in his eyes.  
Conditioner goes a little quicker and Eridan helps you rinse your hair a final time, your eyes closed under the spray of water. You hear him pop the cap to the conditioner again and you chew your lip with anticipation. 

His fingers trail down your back, disappear for a second, and then you feel him, along with cool conditioner, sliding down between your asscheeks.  
His first finger dips into you with ease- you're already a little stretched from cleaning yourself up, and his fingers are coated with slippery cream conditioner. He can't get deep, standing chest to chest with you like he is. Even when he adds a second finger, he can't get past the first two knuckles. All he's really capable of doing while he sucks a mark onto your collar bone, is teasing you until you whine and push at his shoulders.  
Eridan pulls his fingers out, nips your ear, and spins you around. He smears pink tinted conditioner over your hips as he holds you still, admiring your ass before he shuffles you to the tiled wall of the shower.  
The tiles are cold against your chest but you can't complain. Not when he's pressing one palm up your spine, slowly, making your back click in a pleasant way, as if you're stretching before going for a run.  
You look over your shoulder when that pressure is gone, and watch him squirt more conditioner into his palm. A generous amount, actually.  
He eases two fingers back inside you, deeper this time, and presses a kiss to the back of your neck. You vaguely wonder if he can even hear you whisper his name over the sound of both shower heads going.

Eridan adds a third finger and you are _so_ ready for this. Who's nervous now? Certainly not you. You quite eagerly bend your back for him, set your legs farther apart, perk your ass up. He gets the hint.  
Your boyfriend works you open a little quicker, pressing in and dragging his fingers back out in a rhythm that you get used to easily. But he doesn't keep it. You peek over your shoulder just in time to see him cover his cock with the rest of the cream that he had in his palm. He makes sure he's coated, slippery for you, and then he meets your eyes.  
His face is red. You're in the shower, under hot water, sure. But this is more than that. He's always shy about you looking.  
You sort of think it should be the other way around, with you being shy about him always looking at your ass. About having his fingers in your ass, about his dick being in your ass.  
You're not. You're not shy at all about it.  
"Fuck Eridan, come on,"  
 _See, not shy_.  
You perk your ass up a little more and he purses his lips. Like he's contemplating giving you what you want. He doesn't make you wait any longer though.

Slowly, carefully, you feel him press the head of his cock against you. You feel him barely push, just a little rock of his hips. He acts like you'll break in two, so you push back and hear him exhale when he barely pops inside you.  
He gives you time, more time than you need, spreads your asscheeks to look at how he's going inside you. You bet he likes how bright this bathroom is...  
And he slowly inches forward. You feel him, thick as he slides in just a little further. Fuck, yes, you want more. You know he can give you more than that, fill you more than that.

When Eridan's hips meet the softness of your ass- you maybe have a little softness, but not a whole lot. That's more his thing. He's got the better butt- You let yourself slump against the tile completely. Your own dick barely grazes the water-slicked squares, but your hands are pressed flat against them.  
Your boyfriend pulls back, just a little, and then slides all the way in again. You rotate your hips a little, getting used to the weird but pleasurable feeling of being so full. Of having him totally inside you. Fuck, you love that.  
Eridan moans, soft and pleased behind you, so you do it again and he lets his hips snap forward as a reward.

He pulls back, almost entirely out of you, then pushes back in. Slow, steady, and it’s so good. He's so thick inside you and you pant his name to the tiles. He can't hear you, you were right. He keeps your cheeks spread as he picks up speed, watching himself disappear into you as he fucks you. You're pretty sure you like him watching.  
He gives a particularly deep thrust and you moan, as quiet as you can keep yourself.  
He scolds you with a smack to the rear that's barely a pap, and a sharp " _shh!_ ". You push back onto him, wanting him deeper, wanting more of him,  
"Oh fuck, Eridan,"  
Another pap, but a rougher thrust. You're not sure how much more you can perk your ass for him, how much wider you can spread your legs.  
"Shhh, can't be loud," you hear him over the water and you bite your lips, nails digging at the tile. He kneads your ass, leaning back and driving into you.  
Oh god, oh fuck, you're going to lose it already. You've not even touched yourself, _fucking, hands free_ -  
You gasp and he smacks a little harder. Fuck if you don't actually like that.

"Almost," you think he hears you because he speeds up, not going as deep, but still making you release the lip you’re chewing to suck in breaths of steamy air.  
"S-shit," he gasps behind you, and that's all the warning you get before he rams himself as deep as he can, once, twice, and you're gone. Your nails dig at the grout between the tiles, eyes closed and mouth open.  
Your cum drips down the tile wall to the floor of the shower and Eridan stutters his hips behind you. You feel him go off too. He's easy to tell, fingers twitching against your skin and soft ' _mmmnh!_ ' that sounds just over your shoulder. You're still tight around his cock when he presses his forehead against the back of your neck, palms smoothing over your lower back.

"Good idea," You pant to him. He nods, shakey as he leans on you. "Think we were quiet enough?" Another nod, this one a little tentative.  
"You didn't tell me you," you hear him lick his lips mid-sentence, water still splattering around the two of your from the shower heads ,"could get off without me touchin’ you." One of his hand trails through the curls of your pubes. It’s a weird sort of soothing.  
"Didn't really think it was going to be thing I could do more than a couple times on my own." You wiggle a bit and feel him make a face against your neck.  
"Learn somethin’ new every day?" He offers.  
You shrug and he pulls out. You shoo him out of the shower with a ' _now I have to get your cum out of my ass, so scoot_ ', and clean yourself up for a second time that night.  
You don't mind. It’s totally worth getting the left over pink towels instead of the blue ones Eridan ran off with.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're quiet."  
"Meh."  
"Quieter than usual. What are ya thinkin' about so hard?"  
"Just, trying to take it all in."  
"Take _what_ all in?"  
"We've been together nearly a year and a half, and you never really spoke about your family."  
Eridan chuckles next to you, rolling over.  
"Now who's still counting months?"  
"Shh. Point is, you never told me your parents had split up, or that your dad is big and mean and so scary I maybe peed a little."  
"Dad's scary?"  
"Eridan, he nearly crushed my hand, he has scars on his face, and yeah, he's just, really intimidating?"  
"Mum helps make him less scary."  
"She actually does." You pillow your head on his shoulder. The room is sort of glowy around you because Eridan still has a nightlight plugged in next to his desk. What a dweeb. "Is she really different from your real mom?"  
"Biological you mean? Rosa's my real mum." He makes a face at you and you shrug.  
"I don't know that shit, my family is together still."  
"The use of 'real' is kind of dependant on how I feel, is all. And yeah, my biological Mum is way different. Moody as hell, like, you wonder where I get that from? Her." You squeeze him around the middle, smiling into his tshirt still.  
"Fought with Dad all the time. Didn't matter where either. I remember when I was four, right before they split, we were in a train station and it was really loud, an even over the trains n stuff I could hear Dad tellin' her to go fuck 'erself."  
"Wow."  
"He got us for a reason. She wasn't really interested in bein' held down by two little boys and a lazy CEO."  
"Your dad's a CEO?"  
"Used to be. Honestly I have no idea what he does now."  
"Sketchy."  
"Yep."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You spend the rest of the weekend at Eridan's family's place, and his Mom cries when it’s time for the two of you to head to the airport Sunday evening. She tells you while she hugs both of you at once that she wishes you could have stayed the whole week. Eridan has class tomorrow, you have work. You also really want to get back home and make sure your brother hasn't starved or set the apartment on fire...  
Delphen shakes your hand again, messes up Eridan's hair, and sends you on your way. Tells Eridan to have fun at school, in a round-about sort of way. You know that's what he meant anyway. You speak Ampora fairly fluently.

When the plane takes off, Eridan's eyes get a little watery so you have to pap his face and promise him ice-cream once you get home. He spends the two hour flight watching you dick around on your DS, pointing out details you'd usually miss. 

The cab ride from the airport is quiet- you'd not even bothered to argue with him on taking the bus. You said bus, he said cab, you said ok. Easy. He's paying, so you suppose a cab is acceptable.  
Also you really weren't looking forward to another hour being tacked onto your trip home, so, yeah.  
You fumble for your keys while Eridan pays the cabby. You're not really excited to be home, but that's fine. You're maybe looking forward to falling face first into your unmade bed? With Eridan right in toe?  
You kick off your shoes just inside the door, holler to Mituna that you're home, and wince when he shrieks back at you.

"Didjoo fuck on histh parenth bed?!"  
"Ew, no." You walk past him as he stands in the middle of the hall. Your brother's shirt is backwards and inside out. He's not wearing pants. He hasn't showered since you left. _Gross_.

"His family has an orgy shower,"  
"SOL!" Eridan swats at your arm.  
"Fucked in that instead."  
Your brother fist bumps you before you duck into your room. He offers Eridan a high-five, but your boyfriend leaves him hanging, scowling as he follows you to bed.

"You two are awful." He mutters, tossing his shirt in the general direction of the laundry basket.  
"Could be worse."  
You didn't bother to turn the lights on, so your room is already pretty dark. You've got the room with no window- _little brother problems_. You slide your backpack under your desk with your foot, and lose your pants soon after. When you crawl under the covers, Eridan is already there.

"It’s nearly seven already."  
"We're such wastes of space."

Mituna screams and throws a keyboard against his wall across the hallway. 

"Alarm set for 9pm?"  
Eridan presses a kiss to your forehead, his phone lighting up both your faces in the dark.  
"Sounds good to me."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you find any errors.


End file.
